Happy Birthday Seto Kaiba!
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: With Mokuba on a school trip, Seto was supposed to spend his birthday all alone, but good thing his rival wasn't going to allow that to happen! What had she planned for our favorite CEO's special day? Read and find out! SMUT! fem!Yami&Seto Kaiba! For Kaiba's birthday!


**A/N: HI! This a fic in honor of Seto Kaiba's birthday! It's prideshipping with fem!Yami and male Kaiba! I'M PUBLISHING IT NOW SINCE I'M NOT SURE IF I WILL BE ABLE TO DO IT ON THE 25TH OF OCTOBER! Please enjoy and R &R!**

Seto Kaiba sighed as he started packing up the work for the day. It was 24th of October and as much as he wanted to spend tomorrow with his beloved little brother, Mokuba was on a school trip. The boy had wanted to stay with his older brother, but Seto had insisted that Mokuba go and enjoy himself. Reluctantly, the raven-haired preteen accepted and now Seto was going to spend his eighteenth birthday all alone.

It's not that he wasn't used to being alone, he actually preferred it that way, but he had never spent even one birthday without his brother ever since Mokuba was born. Through all the things that they went through, they had made a bond that he doubted even death could break. They told each other everything and they were always there to make the other feel better. Without Mokuba, Seto saw no need for a cake or candles or juice or anything. It was Mokuba that had a sweet tooth. It was Mokuba that enjoyed seeing Seto blow the candles, even though the older Kaiba felt silly while doing it. And only Mokuba drank juice.

Sighing again, the brunet left his office, wondering if he could get off with working on his birthday. He knew that Mokuba will throw a fit and pout, but he just didn't know how to spend the day all alone.

As the tall, sexy brunet walked through his halls, the remaining female workers openly admired the view. The young CEO was a devastatingly handsome man with his strong, but lean built. He was 186 cm tall and very fit. His muscles were well defined, although not huge. His thick brown hair was always neath and had a natural shine to it due to his youth. His jaw was strong, his cheekbones high and his nose elegant. He had broad shoulders and a muscular chest. His limbs were long and slim, but muscular, and so were his fingers. It gave him a look of elegant power and it drove the female population of the world mad!

The best asset, however, were his eyes. Sharp, cold and the deepest color of blue ever seen, his eyes both scared and drew people to him. There was no knight that wouldn't cower under his glare and all his business partners felt uncomfortable when the CEO of Kaiba Corp looked their way. Those who swoon at the sight of his eyes can never call another pair of eyes pretty in comparison to the deathly glaciers the CEO calls eyes. These eyes could easily turn one's blood to ice with a single cold glance, or melt an ice glacier with a heated glare. The whole world feared these two sapphires...

Or do they?

Seto felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of one girl, the _only_ girl, who didn't fear him. She was a girl from his school, oddly enough since he was a sex god to those girls, and he had never met someone like her. Her hair was unique. It reached the small of her back. It was mostly black, highlighted by crimson at the tips and long, lighting-shaped goldenrod bangs that framed her heart-shaped face and went through her slightly gravity-defying hair. She was slim, her figure was something models would kill for. Her legs were long and had the whole school turning its attention to her as she walked by. She was confident, as is seen every time she walks. Her posture is straight and although she wasn't tall, her presence was striking an no one could ignore it. Her hands were small and elegant and her fingers long and slim. Her lips were petal-like and her eyebrows were thin. Her cheekbones were high and her nose was petite. Her sharp, almond-shaped eyes were encircled by long ebony eyelashes.

Her eyes were the only ones in the entire world that could outdo Seto's in their beauty. Red. Bloody red. Her eyes were like two rubies when she is happy, when she is angry the turn a dark crimson and when she is sad they become dull like wine, with no shine in them. They had a fire of their own when challenged and they resembled red diamonds when she laughed.

The girl was intelligent, like the young CEO was, and she was good at spots, again like Seto. She was nice but had a temper that could make a storm look tame. She loved a challenge and she never lost at any game or competition. She had skill in everything she did and she constantly competed with Seto.

Yuna Athena Sennen was the Queen of Games, the sweetheart of Domino High, Seto's rival ...

And Seto's secret crush.

Yes, his crush. Ever since Yuna defeated him at his favorite game, Duel Monsters, Seto became obsessed with the girl. It started out by challenging her to weekly duels, but after two moths it felt like it wasn't enough. So the weekly duels became daily duels and although Seto hated to lose, seeing Yuna was worth it. It took Mokuba to point out to Seto that he had feelings for the girl.

Seto, being the king of denial, refused to acknowledge what was right in front of him until Yuna started dating a friend of hers, Duke Devlin. Seto felt like his whole world had fallen from beneath his feet when he saw Duke with his arm around Yuna's waist one day in school. He couldn't believe it. Yuna, who was the only other constant in his life other than his little brother, became a forbidden fruit that he could no longer even look at. He felt a hurt he had never felt before and he had left the school before anyone could say anything.

Ever since that day, the duels stopped. He didn't speak with Yuna, he didn't seek her out in a crowd. He avoided the girl like the plague because he only then realized what she meant to him. Because of his stubbornness, he lost the only chance he had with her. Now, almost a year later, Yuna and Duke were still an item as far as he knew. He didn't go to school often, seeing as he didn't really need to. He dropped in every once in a while, but he was too busy avoiding the girl he wanted to know that she had broken up with Duke just a week after he saw them like that and that she hadn't had a boyfriend since.

Seto felt like shit now as he walked into his bedroom. He hadn't even realized that he had spent the whole ride home and his stroll through the mansion lost in thought. He growled under his breath, but he knew it couldn't be helped. Yuna has always been on his mind, since they met, and he knew that even if she were to get married it wouldn't change.

Sighing in defeat, Seto got ready for bed and fell asleep, not knowing what was waiting for him tomorrow.

The next morning, Seto woke up the sound of someone making a lot of noise down in the kitchen. He was instantly alert, knowing that his chefs wouldn't possibly make that much nose, and he ran down to the room, completely forgetting what day it was and that he was only in his boxers.

Slamming the doors to the kitchen open, he froze in place as he saw Yuna, dressed in her usual leather boots, a short light blue skirt and a tight black, sleeveless shirt, wearing an apron and her hair tied in a ponytail. He gawked at the sight of her, feeling his cheeks go warm and wondering if it was visible as a blush. It didn't help that he's had fantasies over the years where Yuna greets him like a traditional Japanese wife in an apron. If he were someone else, he would have a severe nosebleed by now.

Seto arched an eyebrow as Yuna stared at him and blushed prettily.

''Um, good morning Seto ...'' She awkwardly greeted, the blush still there.

Seto nodded. ''What are you doing here?''

Yuna rolled her eyes at this. ''Nice to see you, too.'' She drawled sarcastically. ''As for what I'm doing, I'm making you breakfast.''

Seto stared at her as she bent to get something out of the lower drawers of the large fridge. It took all of his might to look away when she turned to him after getting what she was looking for. ''I figured that much, but why? How did you get in? And where is my staff?''

Yuna ignored the questions until she got all she needs for making Seto his breakfast and coffee. ''Because you wouldn't eat if you aren't supervised. Mokuba gave his key and your staff has a day off.'' Yuna smiled at him over her shoulder and Seto cursed himself for finding it so cute.

''And just why did Mokuba give you his key?''

Yuna blushed even deeper and ducked her proud head so he wouldn't see, but Seto did. She mumbled something and Seto went closer to her, asking her to repeat what she said. Yuna looked up and found him mere inches from her face and she blushed so red that her eyes were almost put to shame.

''S-Seto ... Don't you think you should at the very least put some p-pants on!'' Seto blinked and looked down at himself and finally understood why Yuna was blushing like that. He flushed pink and made his way back up to his bedroom.

Yuna sighed as she continued making his breakfast. She had never been this embarrassed and yet she didn't regret it. She blushed again as she remembered how she had wanted to trow herself into Seto's arms and tell him everything she kept secret, but she didn't want him to kick her out before she could go through her plan. Besides, she hadn't really seen him or talked to him ever since that thing with Duke.

A few minutes later Seto came back down in his usual black pants and turtleneck. He stopped and admired the smell of Spanish omelets and coffee, as well as the sight of Yuna setting the table and such. It brought up thoughts that he didn't really want to think on, since he thought that Yuna could never be his. Feeling his eyes on her, Yuna looked up and smiled at her rival, causing Seto's breath to catch. She really was beautiful and Seto knew that many people felt the same way for her as he did. What Seto didn't know is that only he felt love for the girl, while others were lusting after her or just admired her.

''Seto! You're quick. Come on, breakfast is ready.'' Yuna put something back into the freezer while Seto took a seat. Just as he was going to start eating he heard the scraping of a chair and looked up just to see Yuna sitting across from him, eating an apple.

''Aren't you going to eat anything?''

Yuna looked at him as she bit her apple.

''I mean besides that.''

Yuna shook her head and swallowed. ''I ate before coming here. Now _you_ start eating or it will get cold and I'll have to kick your ass if you don't eat the entire plate.'' Seto chuckled, but never the less started eating. He knew Yuna was a good chef so he wasn't all that surprised by how good the food was. As they ate, it was silent, but as soon as Seto finished, Yuna took his plate and coffee mug and put it in the sink. Before he could say anything, Yuna took his larger hand into her smaller ones and dragged him to the front door, where she made him put his trench coat and boots on as she did the same.

Once out of the mansion, she pushed him into one of his limos and talked to the driver before getting in herself. When Seto asked her where they were going, she winked at him and told him it was a secret. Seto almost pouted. They drove for about half an hour, due to traffic mostly, they stopped in front of the indoors skating arena.

Seto watched with hidden amusement as Yuna ran excitedly through the entrance and he followed her. She was so cute like this. Before he could think anything else, Yuna grabbed his elbow and dragged him to get their skates. As soon as they got them on, Yuna immediately stepped on the ice. As Seto blinked Yuna started skating like an expert. As she elegantly skidded across the ice, Seto decided to join her. Even though it was his first time doing this, Seto's pride didn't allow him to be any less than Yuna's equal and the two chased each other on the ice, challenges thrown here and there to do this and that. Seto actually cracked a smile as Yuna laughed and took his hands, spinning them in the same place with their joined hands.

After almost two hours of skating, Yuna declared that they need to go before their next destination gets too packed. Once again shoving Seto into the limo and talking to the driver, Yuna got back into the car an challenged Seto to a silly game of 'I spy'. Seto got a bit frustrated when Yuna almost instantly what he decided on, but he didn't know that Yuna knows this part of town so she pretty much guessed.

They weren't sure how long they waited, but they soon arrived in front of one of the biggest theaters in town. Yuna pulled out two fifth road tickets and gave them at the counter, then they walked into the hall, sitting in their seats and Seto raised an eyebrow at the girl beside him. Yuna blushed with a small smile.

''I thought about it and decided that this was better than the movies.''

Seto's other eyebrow joined the first. Not many people knew that he didn't like movies all that much. ''Okay. So what are we watching?''

Yuna smiled. ''Aida, by Verdi.''

Seto smiled. He had never seen that one. ''Nice choice.''

The opera started and everything fell silent. After two and a half hours of magnificent singing, music, costumes and a break, Yuna and Seto left the theater, talking about the show. Seto was pleasantly surprised when he had heard Yuna singing along every female part and she told him that Aide was her favorite. The young CEO was already planing to take her to New York once to see any opera she wanted, if only he had the guts to ask her to go with him.

Since it was already noon, Yuna dragged him to the nearest restaurant and they had a nice lunch, where Seto had to snatch the bill so Yuna wouldn't pay. He almost missed the small smile his action caused as he payed the bill and left a nice tip.

Seto arched an eyebrow as he exited his limo this time. He looked at Yuna and she giggled at his confused expression as they stood in front of Seto's very own theme park, Kaiba Land. Yuna just took his hand and started leading him to the entrance, where they let them through without much fuss, and Seto couldn't help but smile at how childlike his beloved was acting.

Seto, for the first time, enjoyed a visit to his own amusement theme park as Yuna dragged him from one ride to another. The started with the Blue Blaze, then went on a ride in the Blue-Eyes White train, then went into their new Haunted House, where Yuna giggled before screaming at the top of her lungs, making everyone run out as if the ghosts were real. Seto burst out laughing at her antics, but he couldn't deny that he was having a great time even as he scolded her for acting like a child.

Yuna just waved him off and dragged him to some game stands. They won every stand, loading their arms with different prizes as their competitive egos rose to match one another. When they couldn't carry anymore toys, Yuna went over to the little group of orphans that can get in free and gave them all but three toys. Seto, seeing this, gave the kids his own prizes, keeping one for Mokuba. He almost fell to the ground from shock when Yuna gave him a Blue-Eyes plushie, claiming to have won it for him. The stuffed toy had the hugest blue eyes he had ever seen and he just didn't know if he found it cute or disturbing.

Yuna then led him to the little petting zoo where kids adored them as Yuna started playing with them and the animals, drawing Seto in after a few minutes. The kids and little goats all rushed to the tall teen, some running around him, others tugging at his coat and a few tried to climb on his shoulders. Recognizing the owner of the park, panicked parents tried to get their kids to leave him alone but Seto just lifted two younger kids, a boy and a girl, randomly and put them on his shoulders smiling at the ones who were trying to get his attention.

The adults watched in astonishment as the rumored Ice Prince melted his cold defenses around kids as he played with them.

Yuna joined him with her three new kid-hugging-belts as she carried a kid on her shoulders and a girl hung from around her neck on the front and a boy on her back side. Two boys were clutching her right arm and a toddler was holding the fingers of her other hand. Seto laughed at the sight, but he knew his rival didn't mind seeing as a huge smile was on her face all throughout the two hours they spent with the kids. After the kids finally got tired, they let Seto and Yuna leave the petting zoo as Yuna dragged the now willing CEO to the next attraction.

Seto almost chocked on his spit as he saw that Yuna was now leading him to the Tunnel of Love, an attraction he had only put because almost everyone went on it in other amusement parks. He had never even went in, since he allowed his designer team to work on this one. Seto liked to believe that he hadn't a romantic bone in his body, but he remembered giving in a few suggestions ...

''Come on, Seto!'' Yuna whined as they got to the front of the waiting line. Wait! They had been in line? How didn't Seto notice this? The line had been huge!

''Yuna ... Why do you want to go to this ride? There are others we still haven't been on.''

Yuna looked away and Seto swore he saw her blush again. ''It'll close soon, won't it?''

The brunet frowned in disappointment. ''Oh.'' _'Why did I even hope that she wanted to go because we were spending the day together?'_ The stony facade he had let slip earlier in the day came back full force and Yuna flinched as she saw it again. Seto took his hand away from her's and stepped away from her a respectable distance. He ignored the slightly hurt look that Yuna couldn't hide and just walked into the little boat that would ride them through the attraction. ''Let's get this over and done with. I want to go to work after this.''

He felt her enter the boat, but she sat on the other side, as far away from him as possible and Seto frowned, thinking this proved his theory. But as he looked at her, he saw that she was doing her best to act nonchalant when something was obviously upsetting her.

The boat started moving and they entered the dark tunnel lit up only with occasional dim lights and vibrated with soft, romantic music to set the mood. Every here and there, some cute, cuddly Duel Monster would fly overhead or wave at them. A few Happy Lovers cuddled right in front of them before flying away. Yuna actually smiled at the cute hologram and Seto saw it immediately. It was gentle but sad and longing. He didn't get it. Was she wishing her boyfriend was here instead of Seto? Or was she wishing for moments like that with Duke, who he heard was currently in America?

Not wishing to see such a sad smile on her lips, Seto sat beside her and drew her to his chest, surprising the girl. Even though his heart ached to hold her like this because she was his, he held the girl he thought he could never have and felt her relax against him. Seto saw the light indicating it's the end of the tunnel but when Yuna looked up at him, he couldn't help himself. He kissed her forehead, resting his chin on top of her head so she wouldn't see the pained face he was making at the thought of never doing that again.

When they emerged out of the tunnel and into the light, Yuna was still blushing hotly at the little peck she received. They left the attraction in silence, not really looking at each other. They didn't go to any more rides, instead heading for the limo. But Seto left the park alone when Yuna told him she had to go do something and wished him a good day at work, walking away. As he rode in the limo, he wondered if he had been that big of an idiot to allow such a day to go to waste. They had been alone, and she was always holding his hand or elbow. She laughed and she smiled at him all day long. She talked to him as though they were the closest friends ever, yet he had to be a jerk and say that, and right before the most romantic ride!

He could have confessed and just got it off his chest! It might hurt, but then she would know and reject his advances, if he made any, and he could start getting over it. But he knew that no matter how many times Yuna might reject him, he would still love her.

Seto was really gloomy through the rest of the day, making his employees wary of him. His secretaries held back all the calls they knew the CEO would fire them for, Roland made sure to do everything his boss told him in a a matter of a few minutes and no one dared to screw up. The employees would glare at anyone who made a noise, fearing that the angry CEO would fire them all and just replace them with machines.

By the time Seto got back to the mansion it was already dusk. He was still gloomy, and even more so when Mokuba didn't call him like he usually does. He only got a short message from the boy, saying that Mokuba doesn't have good enough signal for a call, which was impossible since Mokuba's phone was connected to their own satellite. Seto knew that it must be something else, since their technology was the best in the world.

The brunet unlocked his front doors, saw the light coming from the living room, went there and got the shock of his life as Yuna jumped out of her hiding place from behind the couch and yelled in the same voice as Mokuba ''HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETO!''. Seto looked around the room, surprised to see that it was full of all sorts of gifts, finger foods, a few different drinks and Yuna's overnight bag. On the big flat screen TV, Mokuba was connected through a camera and mike so it would be like the boy was there. The whole thing was connected to Seto's laptop, which he only now realized he hadn't taken with him.

Seto suddenly heard the echoing of the earlier statement coming from Yuna's own laptop and he saw that all of her friends and family were on line, yelling it down their devices so he could hear them. The brunet couldn't believe that even Joey Wheeler, who he was sure hated him, was also there, congratulating him and wishing him a good start of his year number 18.

Seto suddenly realized that he had forgotten his own birthday, even though he had felt miserable yesterday because he was going to spend it alone. In astonishment, he turned to Yuna, who hadn't let him do as he was intending and spent the whole day with him, and he saw her smile at him broadly, as if that whole thing at the Tunnel of Love hadn't occurred.

''Happy Birthday, Nii-sama!'' Mokuba repeated as the others started commenting on getting confetti next year.

''Mokuba ... Thanks. Did you plan all this?''

The black-haired boy shook his head. ''Yuna-chan though of it and she asked me to give her my key so she could have accesses to the mansion grounds. She made sure that you weren't at the house half a day it took for our presents to get delivered to the mansion, and that you spent the other half at work so she could get everything here ready. It was all her idea!''

Yuna smiled and blushed modestly as everyone agreed, saying she was the most caring person in the world. Seto could barely believe it. The girl he loved had made him a surprise party and made sure he enjoys himself for his birthday so he wouldn't miss his brother.

They all chatted while Seto opened his presents, something he hadn't done since he was a ten year old kid. From Joey he got a tie. Tristan got him a watch, Serenity Wheeler got him a belt. Yugi and Solomon Mouto, Yuna's cousin and grandpa, sent him some of the best games they had and Yuna's parents, Alexia and Aknamkanon, bought him three books on different subjects that they thought Seto would love to read (Yuna helped with the topic selection). Mokuba got him a handmade crystal Blue-Eyes White Dragon statue and his employees got him a five-day payed vacation for two in Egypt. The Ishtars got him a new suit, although they sent him a Halloween costume of a High Priest of Egypt, which earned them a halfhearted, playful glare in return. Seto was unsettled that Tea had sent him a picture of herself and disks of her favorite musicals, along with a pair of tickets for the next show that weekend. Mai, Joey's girlfriend, got him a new shirt, saying that she wanted to get him pants as well, but she couldn't figure out where she could find ones that wouldn't have too short legs for his hight. Ryou Bakura got him a belt and a tie, while his older twin Akefia got him a silver dragon necklace on a white gold chain (Seto had accused him of stealing it only to learn that the older Bakura had spent two weeks working in Mc Donalds just so he could buy it; the CEO apologized after heading that). Pegasus had giving him his newest painting of the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, as well as two new cards that will help him summon them easier.

Yuna placed a small box into Seto's hand next. ''This is from Duke and me.''

The CEO tensed and wondered if he should just shove it to the side. But he couldn't do that, not with everyone watching him. He wondered if Duke, who had figured out that he loved Yuna after he once confronted the dice master to threaten him that if he should mistreat Yuna he'd be sorry, had decided to rub their relationship in his face with this gift. But Seto experienced one of the biggest shocks of his young life when Vivian Wong, a Chinese duelist, plopped into his lap and asked dice-boy what he was doing.

Yuna waved at Duke's new girlfriend and asked them how long they'd been together now. Seto wanted to bang his head when he heard that they were together already a month, and he just wanted to die when Joey commented how Duke and Yuna weren't much of a couple and broke it off after a week. He just couldn't believe it. He had been avoiding his secret love for so long and so well that he didn't even notice how Duke and Yuna were never together, anywhere.

He started opening the gift and arched an eyebrow at the five Dungeon Dice that went with Duke's own game, Dungeon Dice Monsters. They were a whitely blue with deep blue marks. The fourth had a mark that looked suspiciously like the one that appears oh his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and the fifth was a new black die. Beside them was a machine that looked like his own reader of cards for holographic images. Yuna, seeing his look of confusion, decided to elaborate since Duke was a bit, ahem, busy.

''I suggested Duke that he should put the Blue-Eyes White Dragon into his game, but that he can only make three. He understood what I meant and he made the three dragons, as well as a Polymerization dice and, therefore, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon also came to exist in Dungeon Dice Monsters.'' Yuna smiled and Seto returned it, knowing that he now may have a chance with his love. He was finally ready to fight for her.

Before he could say anything, Yuna left for the kitchen and everyone slowly started logging off, knowing that it's time to leave the two alone. Seto found a not on the table that he dressed nicely and to come out at the second-story balcony as soon as possible. Doing just that, Seto headed for his room, dressed into his favorite gray-blue dress shirt, new blue tie and white shoes and suit. When he got to the said balcony, his breath was stolen away from the beauty that was Yuna. In a long, white dress with black lace around her neck and arms, Yuna looked like a dream in the dim light of the moon and the little light that was coming from a few candles on the table. She wore black high heels and her usual Millennium Puzzle.

Yuna blushed at how handsome Seto looked in his best suit and greeted him, ushering him to take a seat. She had prepared a mouthwatering dinner and Seto was pleased that it was Filet Mignon with Fioe, his favorite. ''You really outdone yourself, Yuna.''

Yuna blushed and smiled as they stareted eating dinner, talking about everything they could think of. Seto had never tasted anything like the food he was eating now, and the caramel cake Yuna made was to die for! As they drank champaign, Seto decided to thank Yuna for everything.

''I would like to make a toast, for you, who made all of this possible!''

Yuna blushed but nodded and the took a sip of their drinks, then Yuna made a toast to Seto and for him to have a long, happy life.

''You know,'' Seto said after a few minutes of silence, ''This was the best birthday I had since our mothers death when Mokuba was born.'' Yuna looked up to him and Seto smiled. ''Really. Thank you for everything.''

Yuna smiled back at him and pulled out a one-button remote control from beneath her side of the table. ''This is the final gift I can give you, since I really ran out of ideas of what you might like.''

Seto chuckled. ''Didn't you give me enough?'' He asked as he raised her hand to his lips and placed a small kiss to her knuckles. Yuna blushed again, even more so when Seto tugged her to himself. ''Actually, there is one thing I would like to ask of you.'' He said as his voice dropped an octave or two as he started kissing up Yuna's arm, stealing the girl's breath away.

''And what would that be?'' Yuna asked, already breathless as Seto started nipping at her neck. Seto went up her jaw and to her cheek, kissing his way to her lips, where he stopped. Their mouths were just a centimeter away, but Seto first had to make sure he was allowed to claim it. He was pushing his luck with how he was touching her right now, but she hadn't stopped him yet so he took it as a good sign. He didn't want to scare her off and reject him. Loosely wrapping his arms around her, Seto whispered against those soft lips he longed for.

''I want you. I want you and your heart.''

Silence met his declaration, so he went on to explain himself. ''Ever since I met you, you were important to me. Over time, the 'how' important changed and I only realized that I love you when I thought I could never have you. Ever since I saw you with Duke, I thought that you were out of my reach, but today I found out that I could have said this a long time ago. I _should_ have said this a long time ago.'' He took in a shuddering breath. This was it, the moment of truth.

''Yuna Athena Sennen, I love you. Will you be mine? Will you give me your heart like I gave you mine without you knowing it?''

Crimson eyes widened slightly before Yuna broke into a broad smile as she hugged Seto happily. Seto tightened his grip on her and heard the whispered ''yes'' and ''I love you, too''. Leaning back a little, he lifted Yuna's chin and kissed her sweetly, wanting it to last. Yuna moaned lightly, causing Seto to demand entrance to her mouth, which she gave immediately. As they battled tongues, one of them accidentally bumped the little remote with one button to the floor, the button falling first, activating the machinery.

Just as Seto and Yuna parted, fireworks started exploding in the night, October sky. They looked up as some blue fireworks made a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in attack mode, and a purple one made the Dark Magician next to it, making it seem as though they were fighting. Near it, a big group of fireworks made out a picture of Seto and Mokuba, and near it were Yuna and her friends. Seto recognized the firework technique as Pegasus favorite ones that he used for his New Year's parties. He loved them.

Seto turned back to his Yuna and she did the same. He picked up his glass and rose it in a toast.

''To our new relationship!''

Yuna smiled and did the same.

''To our new relationship!''

They clicked glasses, and after taking a small sip, they leaned into each other and just pressed their shoulders and heads together, watching the other's eyes as colorful fireworks flashed behind them. Completely oblivious to the squealing of their friends, who were secretly watching from a hidden camera Mokuba had demanded to be set up when he learned of Yuna's plan, the new couple enjoyed their new closeness as the last of the fireworks saluted them.

Yuna nuzzled Seto's head with her own.

''Happy Birthday, Seto Kaiba!'' She whispered and Seto chuckled as he draped an arm around her waist.

With Yuna by his side, Seto felt this was the best Birthday he had ever had.


End file.
